Complicated Love
by Suzuki19
Summary: NarutoxHinata.
1. Connection

**Hello. I am "Suzuki's" older sister. My username on here is Loraya. Like that matters. Anyway, I'm too lazy at the moment to edit... So, don't flame, because he's 11... okay? Okay.**

**Suzuki: 8D This is my first fic!!**

**Loraya: Ja... Anyway, here ya go.**

Complicated Love  
wrote by Suzuki  
Chapter 1: the date starts  
Naruto was walking to the ramen shop when hinate walked passed.  
"Hi Hinate how ya doing?" Naruto asked.  
"Oh… h…hi… na…naruto" Hinate stammered "I'm …do…doing…good".

" So what are you doing?" naruto asked.  
"I was gonna go with kiba on a walk with Akamaru" Hinate said.  
"Well if you have a little time you want to go to the ramen shop with me?" Naruto asked.  
"Uh… sure…okay" Hinate said.  
"Ok let's go" Naruto said.  
They walked threw the town heading for the Ramen Shop. They finaly made it to the Ramen shop and sat down on one of the stool's.  
"What will ya have" The guy in the Ramen shop asked.  
"I'll take the beef ramen" Naruto answered.  
"Uh.. I geuss I'll have the same" Hinate said.  
"coming right up" the guy said.

A minute later two boul's came in front of Naruto and Hinate. Naruto started eating his Ramen and then a minute later Hinate started eating her Ramen.

"ah that was good" Naruto said.  
"Uh… Naruto … I.. have… to go… uh… maybe… we could go somewhere tomorrow" Hinate.  
"Ok meet me here tomorrow and then we'll go somewhere ok?" Naruto asked.  
"Ok… bye" Hinate said while running off.  
"Bye" Naruto said.

Naruto walked torwards his apartment when Stunade walked up. I seemed that she had just lost a lot of money because she was walking while stumbling. She probably drowned out her sadness of losing her money bye drinking.

"Stunade are you ok?" Naruto asked.  
"OH Naruto OF Course I am" Stunade said while almost falling over.  
"Right" Naruto said while rolling his eye's.  
"YA I'm going Home" Stunade said.  
" I'm coming with you" Naruto said.  
" If ONLY IT landed On one more cherry I would HAVE won" Stunade said.

They walked past Ino's flower shop and then the ninja academy. They were almost at Stunade's home when Konohamaru showed up.  
" Hi naruto" Konohamaru said.  
"Huh Oh hi Konohamaru" Naruto said" I can't talk I have to help Stunade get home because if I didn't she'd probably stumble and fall on the ground".  
"Oh ok see ya later" Konohamaru said.  
"Yeah see you later" naruto said while racing up to Stunade because she had snuck off heading torwards her house.  
They finely made it to Stunade's house. Naruto walked Stunade up the stair's and into her bed. he came out to see sasuke walking past the ninja Academy. He ran over to sasuke.  
" hey wonna fight and see who's better than the other" Naruto challenging sasuke.  
"No you dork" sasuke said while disappearing in a puff of smoke.  
"get back here sasuke" naruto said.  
Naruto jumped and disappeared in a puff of smoke. He puffed every where he thought that sasuke was but he wasn't anywhere he thought he would be.  
"God damit" Naruto said.  
Then he saw that it was getting dark so he started heading home. He finely got home and started making Ramen. He ate the Ramen and went to bed.

The next day Naruto awoke and made a cup of Ramen and waited for the Ramen to cook. After the Ramen was done she took off the lid of the Ramen cup and ate it. After he finished the Ramen then he got dressed and left the house. He got to the ramen shop and then he waited for Hinate. After about thirteen minutes Hinate showed up.  
"Hi… naruto" Hinate said.  
"Hi Hinate how was your walk with kiba?" naruto asked.  
"U…uh… he..here you go" Hinate said while giving flower's to Naruto.  
"Thanks Hinate ha" Naruto said.  
"Your welcome" Hinate said.  
"Come on let's go to a restrant" Naruto said.  
"Ok" Hinate said.  
They went walking to this one restrant and sat down and picked up there menu and started choosing of what they would get Then a waitress came up to there table.  
"What can I get you?" The waitress asked.  
"I'll have some chicken" Naruto said.  
"I'll have some rice ball's" Hinate said.  
"Ok" The Waitress said while writing it down on paper and walking away.  
"Here you go" the waitress said while she droped off two plates one of chicken and one of rice ball's.  
"Thank you" Hinate said.  
Naruto started eating his chicken while hinata started eating after acouple of minnutes after it got there.  
"H...how's t..that...c...chicken?" Hinata stammered.  
"Oh it's great how's the rice ball?" naruto asked.  
"I... it's g...good" She answered.  
"How's your training coming?" Naruto asked.  
"I...it's ok" Hinata said.  
After they were done with there food they went outside and walked around the village. Then Kakashi poofed up and said that we're having training.  
"but I thought it was tomarow" Naruto said.  
"Yeah but tomarow i've got a mission" Kakashi said.  
"I geuss so, but hinata" Naruto said.  
"It's ok go Naruto" Hinata said.  
"Ok bye Hinata" Naruto said while poofing away and then Kakashi poofed away while following naruto.  
"b..by..bye" hinata said.


	2. Bad Timing

**Author's Note: Hello! This is Loraya again. **

**Suzuki: Hi! My sister helped me make it.**

**Loraya: o.o Well, I came up with some ideas... and I added (like, put descriptions and stuff, since Suzuki still needs to sharpen up on those skills. -dodges flying knives-) in the last couple sections... Too lazy to do the first couple. -gives nervous smile- I'll do editing on grammar and punctuation later, and put it up. So... yeah.**

**Suzuki: I think you'll be veeery surprised by the near-ending! ;D**

**Loraya: -gathers the points- 8D**

**Suzuki: O.O ... -doesn't have any points-**

**Loraya: 8DDDDD -ish forced by a random Naruto character to give up some of her points- T-T**

"Why did you have to come then I was having fun with Hinata" naruto complained to kakashi.  
Kakashi was just standing there and reading his **makeout paradise **"hmm... what did you say" Kakashi said back.  
"Stop reading and listen old man" Naruto said.  
Kakashi stoped listening and was reading his book again "hm... what?" Kakashi said back.  
"not again" Naruto said while walking to sakura.  
"What do you want naruto" Sakura said.  
"Well did you know that I was on a date acouple minnutes ago before kakashi came in" Naruto said.  
"Stop lying Naruto" Sakura said.  
"I'm not... oh what's the point" Naruto said while walking away back to kakashi.  
Kakashi was still reading his **makeout paradise** book.  
"I'm going back to find Hinata bye" Naruto told Kakashi while poofing away.  
kakashi diden't listen to naruto because he was still reading his book.  
Then naruto puffed away to go find hinata.

Meanwhile back at hinata. After Naruto left Hinata walked away and was hedding home When kiba showed up.

"Hi Hinata" Kiba said.  
"Hi Kiba" Hinata said back.  
"Hey I'm going to get some dumpling's you wanna come?" Kiba asked  
"uhh... sure" She said.  
"Let's go" Kiba said.  
After a minnute later they made it to the dumpling store and had there dumpling's in there hands.  
"How's your dumpling's?" Kiba asked.  
"It's...good" she said.  
"Ok" Kiba said.  
For acouple of minnutes it was silent.  
"So what did you do today Hinata?" Kiba asked braking the silence.  
"I... hung out... with...Naruto" Hinata stammered.  
"why were you hanging out with that idiot?" kiba asked, getting a funny, unfamiliar feeling in his gut.  
"Because we...went on... a date" Hinata stammered.  
"Not a date where your going to go out right?" Kiba asked.  
She diden't answer because she didn't know herself.  
"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to" Kiba said, though he was burning with curiousity.  
She diden't answer because she started thinking about naruto and herself going out. Slowly she felt heat flooding into her cheeks.  
"Hello Hinata" Kiba said, curbing the irritation in his voice. "are you there?"  
"Huh...oh yeah...I'm listening" she said, all the while blushing.  
He took a bite out of his dumpling thinking _Yeah right_, he thought skeptically.  
"You wanna hang out tomarow?" Kiba asked.  
"S...su...sure" Hinata stammered.  
"Where do you want to meet up at?" Kiba asked.  
"U..uh... the ramen shop" She said back  
"Where do you wanna go?" Kiba asked.  
"U..uh...I don't know" She said.  
"Let's just choose tomarow" Kiba said.  
"Ok" Hinata said back, smiling softly at her friend.  
After awhile they finished there dumpling's and were getting up off the bench.

"well that's all the dumpling" Kiba said.  
"yeah" Hinata said back, not noticing Kiba stepping closer. She was staring into the distance.  
"Hey... Hinata..."  
"Y-Yes, Kiba?" she asked, turning to face her teammate.  
"Do you really like Naruto?" he asked.  
Hinata blushed deeply. "I-I-I... umm...!! ...Why... Why do you want to know?"  
"Because... well, I think you can understand through this," he said quickly and a second later he was kissing Hinata lightly.

Off in the distance naruto was accidentally witnessing the kiss, his eyes widening.  
"N..No" Naruto stuttered in utter disbelief, unknown emotions ripping through him. "NO!"  
Naruto ran as fast as he could go. He couldn't stop thinking about the kiss. The images were racing through his head over and over, until he wanted to scream his brains out. A single tear fell from his eye.  
While naruto was running away, Sakura and Ino were watching the scene unfold before them as well, but unaware of the confused ninja running away.  
"Wow," Sakura and Ino said at the same time.  
Back to Hinata and Kiba.  
After Kiba pulled away, Hinata stumbled in shock... and then fainted.  
"Hinata!" Kiba yelled, catching her.  
Kiba realized that she was unconscious and took her to Neji. "Hey, Neji... Um, Hinata's... out of it, and I can't get into the Hyuuga estate, so can you...?"  
"Of course," the other boy responded, taking his cousin into his arms. He glanced down at Hinata, his pale eyes flickering ever so slightly with concern, before giving Kiba a narrowed, suspicious stare. "What happened?"  
Kiba flinched. _I knew he was going to ask that... but if I tell him the truth, he'll probably kill me... so... _"Err... she fainted when she saw Naruto." He looked away, and realized that the funny feeling in his stomach was jealousy. He liked Hinata, but unfortunately that was unrequited.  
"...I see..." Neji muttered, not very well believing Kiba but deciding to take it anyway. "Fine. See you later."

Later, outside the Ichiraku Ramen, Sakura, Ino, and Naruto stood there, getting ready to feast on dinner. Naruto seemed unusually quiet.  
"Remember Kiba and Hinata's kiss?" Sakura asked ino.  
"Yeah" Ino said, while Naruto froze and stared at them.  
_They saw it, too?! _he wondered silently, clenching his fists as he tried pushing the kiss out of his head.  
"They're such a good couple" Sakura said.  
"No they're not!" Naruto yelled out, his anger getting the best of him.  
"What's with you?" Sakura asked in surprise, almost feeling intimidated by the fury radiating from her friend.  
"Nothing," Naruto replied with a growl.  
"You like her, don't you?" Sakura asked, the corners of her mouth twitching into a smile._ How cute! And it's someone other than me!_  
"No," Naruto said, his cheeks burning, as he walked away, fighting back tears.  
"We gotta help Naruto," Sakura squealed to Ino.  
"Why?" Ino asked.  
"Because he likes Hinata," Sakura said in a "DUH!" tone, rolling her eyes.  
"Oh," Ino said, getting it. A mischievous gleam appeared in her pupil-less eyes. "Yes! Forget about Kiba and Hinata! Naruto and Hinata, all the way!"


	3. Too Late?

**Loraya: I have edited it all. Well, not all... Just kinda skimmed through, spell-checked, grammar-checked, and changed a few things...**

**Suzuki: -not here-**

**Loraya: ... -secretly putting this up-**

"They're getting married," Naruto said. "Kiba and Hinata are getting married."  
He spoke while a faint body walked up a red carpet that lead to a man dressed in black and Kiba in a tux. Naruto looked around and saw everybody crying and smiling at the same time. Naruto stood heartbroken when Hinata started walking towards him, looking at him like he wasn't even there. She walked slowly and didn't speak a word. It was like she couldn't talk.  
"Hinata," Naruto said, amazed of how beautiful. She looked happy and also sad that she was going to marry Kiba.  
Hinata didn't speak; it was like she couldn't hear him. She walked up to Naruto and right through his body, like he was a ghost going through a human body. His body turned ice-cold as this happened. He turned to see Hinata standing right beside Kiba.  
"Stop this, Hinata!" Naruto yelled as loud as he could.  
But Hinata didn't move her head to see who had called her name, she just stood there staring into Kiba's eyes. Naruto tried to move to stop them from marrying, but his feet were frozen solid.  
"Stop it!" Naruto yelled, trying to stop the horrible wedding while having tears go down his face.  
Hinata didn't turn around, didn't speak, did not listen. Naruto couldn't yell out any more. He was too horrified of what he was seeing.  
"We are here to bring marriage to this couple," the minister started saying to the crowd.  
Naruto stood there like he was frozen in a block of ice. Naruto tried to turn his head around so he didn't have to watch but his head stayed exactly where it was. Hinata was still there, still not paying any attention to Naruto and continued looking into Kiba's eyes endlessly. Naruto couldn't believe what was happening to him; he had to watch as Hinata and Kiba were getting married as his heart broke into tiny little peices.  
_What is happening to me?! I've got to stop this!_ he thought. "Hinata, wake up, don't do this!" he pleaded.  
Hinata still turned a deaf ear towards him, as though she couldn't hear him even though he was only a little bit away from her. Or maybe she was ignoring him...  
"Stop it, Hinata!" he continued to yell. "Listen to me! Don't do this!"  
The minister started to read from this book he had in his hands.  
"Hinata! Turn around and stop this!"  
"Do you, Inuzuka Kiba, take Hyuuga Hinata as your wife?" the minister asked.  
"I do!" Kiba said, a happy grin on his face.  
"Do you, Hyuuga Hinata, take Inuzuka Kiba as your husband?"  
"I do..." Hinata said happily.  
"If anyone has any objections to this marriage, speak now," the minister demanded.  
"Stop this!" Naruto yelled.  
But the minister didn't hear him either.  
"No one?" the minister asked. "Then you may kiss the bride."  
Kiba and Hinata got closer and kissed each other.  
Naruto slowly fell to his knees, the ground jarring his limbs, tears rolling off his face.  
"No!" he shouted. He could have sworn that Hinata's head had finally turned towards him, but he couldn't be sure -- as his vision faded to black and the boy was jolted awake, gasping for air and termbling with horror.  
"It... It... was just a... dream... a nightmare..." he finally muttered, relief washing over him as he plopped back down on his tiny bed, chuckling. Then he remembered what he had seen the evening before, and stopped smiling. _What if it does happen? _he wondered, his blue eyes widening.  
"I can't let that happen!!" he yelled, leaping to his feet, balling up his fists, and dashing to the teeny closet. "I'm going to find Hinata and tell her how I really feel!"

Hinata got dressed and was off to meet Kiba at the ramen shop. Kiba sat down on a stool and was waiting, when Naruto ran up beside him.  
"Kiba, where is Hinata?" Naruto asked, trying not to sound too urgent.  
"Yes and I'm not telling you" Kiba replied with anger striking through his body.  
"You better tell me before I beat you up!" Naruto spat back.  
"Prove it!" Kiba said, challenging him.  
"Okay!" he growled.  
"Let's go to the training field and we'll just see who is stronger," Kiba said while getting off the stool.  
"Let's go!" Naruto said, puffing away to the training feild.  
Kiba tried following Naruto, but then Hinata walked up.  
"H...hi...Ki...Kiba..." Hinata stammered.  
"Oh, hi, Hinata!" Kiba greeted, turning back around to face her.  
"Wh...where do...you...want to go?" Hinata stammered again.

Naruto stood at the training field waiting for Kiba -- but unbeknownst to him, Kiba and Hinata were then going on their "date."

_What's taking Kiba so long?_ Naruto wondered impatiently.

"So how was your night?" Kiba asked.  
"O...oh...it was...ok," Hinata stuttered.  
"That's good," Kiba said even though he knew she was lying.  
"y...yea...yeah," Hinata said.

"Ugh!" Naruto grunted.  
"What are you doing?" Kakashi asked as he walked up.  
"Waiting to kick Kiba's sorry butt!" Naruto said, smiling in determination and glee at the thought of what he could do that stupid dog ninja...

"Why?" Kakashi said.  
"It's a long story..." Naruto mumbled.  
"Aww," Kakashi said. "Well, go ahead and tell me all about it."  
"Okay, then..." And he started talking.

Back at the restaurant.  
"What do you want?" a lady said while pulling out a pen to write on this pad of paper in her hand.  
"We'll have some rice balls," Kiba said, grinning.  
"Okay, we'll be right back with your food," the waitress said.  
"S...so...ho...how... was your...night?" Hinata asked.  
"Oh, it was good," Kiba spoke while turning his head.

In the training field with Kakashi and Naruto.  
"Pretty long," Kakashi finally said.  
"Yeah, it is."  
"But a couple minutes ago I saw Hinata and Kiba going into a restaurant." Kakashi said.  
"What!" Naruto yelled in shock and horror.  
"Yeah," Kakashi replied, trying not to smile. "Just thought you'd like to know."  
Without speaking, Naruto poofed away, leaving only smoke behind him.


	4. Tension

Chapter 4:  
Naruto appeared right in front of the Ichiraku Ramen shop. He ran to five places until he saw Kiba and hinate. Naruto ran up to him and Hinate.  
"Kiba!" Naruto said.  
"Huh" Kiba said.  
"No more hidding from this fight" Naruto said.  
"What fight?" Hinate asked.  
"Oh, crap" Naruto mummbled to himself.  
"What fight?" Hinate asked again looking a little determined to find out.  
"Ok me and naruto were gonna fight..." Kiba tried to finish his sentence but naruto had his hands over his mouth.  
"We are gonna fight for...uh...who's gonna pay for...the ramen we were going to have" Naruto said.  
"Yeah I forgot" Kiba said.  
"Oh" Hinate said.  
"Well me and Kiba have to go" Naruto said while dragging Kiba on the ground of the place.  
"Can I come?" Hinate asked.  
"Uh...sure" Naruto said.  
Naruto, Hinate, and Kiba walked for about and hour until they dropped off Hinate at Hinate's house thing.  
"I'm going home" Kiba said.  
"But what about our fight?" Naruto asked.  
"We'll do it tomarow" Kiba said.  
Naruto walked away from Kiba. Naruto made it home in a flash. He walked to his room and went to bed. His dream was about Kiba and his fight. They were kicking and Kiba started doing the jutsu of Fang Over Fang. Naruto jumped out of the attake and threw five kunia's. Kiba's tornado came off of his body and got hit him in the back.  
"Aww" Kiba said while he fell to the ground.  
When kiba got up and wasent ready for Naruto to kick him in the face. Kiba flew into a tree and the tree fell down. Kiba got up and saw that Naruto was running at him a blue ball in his hand. Naruto hit Kiba in the stomach and watched him slam into two tree's. Naruto ran up to Kiba ready to kick him. but he was knocked out.  
"I won" Naruto said while jumping up.  
The next morning naruto popped right out of his bed. He made some ramen and a glass of milk. After he was done he got some clouth's on and walked out of the appartment. Naruto went to the training ground and kicking the stump to get ready. But the Hinate walked up.  
"Hi...Nar...Naruto" Hinata said.  
"Oh hi Hinate" Naruto said.  
"You want to come with me to see Kureina?" Hinate asked.  
"sure" Naruto said.  
Hinate led him down the Village to the gate. But then Neji showed up in front of them.  
"Oh, hi neji" Naruto said.  
"Hi" Neji said.  
"Hi" Hinate said.  
"What are you doing here?" Naruto asked.  
"I'm here to go get some dumpling's, you want to come?" Neji said.  
"Sure" Naruto said  
"S...Sure"Hinate said.  
We walked threw the village until we got to the dumpling store.  
"Here we are" Naruto said.  
"Yes" Neji said.  
We walked in and ordered our dumpling's and sat on the stool. Our dumpling's came and we started eating them.  
"How have you been doing?" Naruto asked.  
"Fine" Neji said.  
After acouple minnutes we finished our dumpling's  
"let's go Hinate" Naruto said.  
"What are you doing?" Neji asked.  
"We going for a walk" Naruto said as Hinate followed him.  
"I'm coming with you" Neji said.  
"No thank you" Naruto said.  
With out a word neji poofed away. Naruto and Hinate walked for acouple hour's of talking and kidding with each other.  
"Hinate" Naruto said.  
"W..what?" Hinate asked.  
Naruto leaned forward. His lips were about to touch when. Neji poofed up and pushed Naruto away from Hinate.  
"Hey" Naruto said.  
"I have to bring Hinate home" Neji said.  
"Ok, bye Naruto" Hinate said.  
"Aww man" Naruto mummbled.  
Naruto started walking down the street and headed to see Iruka. Iruka was at the front gate talking to Asuma. Naruto walked up to the front gate.  
"Bye, Iruka" Asuma said.  
The Iruka poofed away. Asuma turned arund to see Naruto.  
"Oh, hi" Asuma said.  
"Where is Iruka?" Naruto asked.  
"He went to see Tsunade" Asuma said.  
Then Naruto ran to see Tsunade. Naruto found Tsunade but Iruka wasen't there.  
"Hi, Stunade" Naruto said.  
"Oh hi" Stunade said.  
It was getting dark and Naruto was getting sleepy. So he went home and made some ramen.  
"Today was good" Naruto said to him self.  
Naruto went to bed to dream. In his dream Naruto and Kiba were running after Hinate who was a little bit ahead. But even as they ran they seemed to never to catch up to her. Naruto was on ice. Hinate was walking yet they never caught up to her. Then a cracking sound came from the ground. The ice broke and Naruto and KIba fell in. The ice broke under Hinate's feat. Then Hinate fell threw. Naruto swam as fast as he could. Naruto got to her and was now swimming up. But He could never reach the top. He knew he was going to die. So Naruto kissed Hinate before they died.  
Then Naruto bursted up right in his bed.  
"Oh my god" Naruto said "That kiss felt so real".  
It was midnight and Naruto went into the kitchin and made some ramen.  
"Why did I have that dream?" Naruto asked "and does it mean anything?".  
In the morning Naruto left the house. Naruto diden't know what he would say to Hinate if he met her today. Hinate would faint if he told her what happened in his dream. Naruto went to the training feild to wait for kiba. Hinate walked up with her team. When naruto saw her he had a flashblack to when he kissed her in his dream. Then Naruto poofed away and appeared in front of the appartment.  
"That was close" Naruto said.  
"What was close?" Kiba asked.  
"Nothing" Naruto said.

"Right, are you ready to fight?" Kiba asked.  
"No, I can't right now" Naruto said.  
"Chicken!" Kiba yelled  
"I am not!" Naruto yelled "you mutt".  
"I am not a mutt!" KIba yelled  
"Oh yeah, prove it!" Naruto yelled.  
"Fine let's fight!" Kiba yelled.  
"Fine!" Naruto yelled.


	5. unexpected help

**AN: My sister isn't tiping for me now Ha ha. Well if you guy's want me to update then you'll have to give me at least 3 reviews. GOT IT!**

Naruto and kiba poofed away to the training feild.  
"Are you ready" Naruto said.  
"yes" Kiba said.  
They began there fight with fang over fang and shadow clone jutsu. kiba hit one of the clones as he was heading for kiba. Then kiba wiped out the other's with fang over fang. Whe Kiba landed on the ground he saw that all of the naruto's were a dog walked out and kiba knew it was naruto so he kicked hm. Then the dog disapeared and Naruto jumped out of a tree and hit Kiba to the ground.  
"ha, you fell for my trick" Naruto said.  
"Nice but that won't stop me" Kiba said while getting back up.  
"Yeah, I know" Naruto said back while disapearing.

"Ha don't try this again Naruto" Kiba said.  
Then about twenty kunia's came out of a tree behind kiba. Kiba turned around and tryed to get away but he was to slow.  
"Aww" kiba said.  
Then Naruto apeared again. But this time Kiba had the upper hand. Then Akamaru kicked him and sent him to the ground. Then Kiba threw a smoke bomb to naruto. The bomb exploded. Narut was surrounded by the purple smoke. then Kiba and Akamaru did the fang over fang and flew right in the smoke. Naruto was hit by it and sent back into a tree. Naruto got up and disapared again. Kiba looked around ready for anything. Then a cracking sound came from a tree. Then kib disapeared.  
"Where'd he go" Naruto said.  
Then naruto was puched to the ground. Naruto slammed onto the ground. Then kiba showed up on the ground.  
"When you fight your not supposed to make noise" Kiba said.  
"I'll keep that in mind" Naruto said while smilling.

"Why are you smilling?" Kiba asked.

"Because he's behind you" Naruto said.  
"Who?" Kiba said while turning around and getting hit by a clones knee and punched by the clones hands and sent back over naruto and on the ground right by Naruto.  
"That's who" naruto said while getting up.

Kiba blasted at naruto punching him in the head with the power of his anger. Naruto wasn't fast enough to strike back. Then Kiba kicked naruto in the stomach and sent him back into a tree as he spat up blood.

"augh" Naruto growned while getting up.  
"You wanted to fight" Kiba said " do you wanna quit".

"No, Never!" Nauto yelled.

"Fine" kiba said.

Naruto blasted at kiba trying to hit him any way he could. Kiba was blocking and fighting back at the same time. It seemed that Kiba was winning when Naruto pulled out a kunia and a clone kicked Kiba in the back. Kiba's stomach bashed right in to the kunai faster than they were fighting. The red blood oozed from Kiba's stomach. Then The clone grabbed kiba's cout and dragged him out of the kunia and then threw him into one of the stumpes. Kiba coughed blood out of his mouth.  
"If that's all you got your gonna lose" Naruto said.  
"I won't...give...up" Kiba stammered.  
"Fine" Naruto said.  
Kiba got up as he almost stumbled over. Naruto was gonna finish it. He had to. he wanted to go on a date with Hinata. Kiba had guts fighting Naruto but he would never give up. It seemed that they both wanted to the same thing and they were purpared to fight for her. Naruto would fight for her with his life. Kiba showed anger in his fist's and his love for hinata was kept him going. Kiba blasted at Naruto. His fist's ablazed. Then Naruto caught Kiba's fist. The same clone came up and stabbed Kiba in the back. Naruto let go and punch kiba back into the clone. Which pulled the kunia out and held kiba still.

"Shadow clone jutsu" Naruto said.  
Then two clones showed up and started waving there hand's like a ball. Then a spiritual ball appeared. the Naruto ran at kiba yelling...  
"Resingon".

Naruto hit Kiba's stomach and sent him spiraling back into a tree which broke the tree. When Naruto got up to Kiba. Kiba was getting back up. then Naruto was about to punch him when Kakashi showed up and grabbed Naruto's fist.  
"That's enough" Kakashi said.  
"But.." Naruto said.

Then Naruto relised that Kiba was knocked out. But was ready to fight to the end even if he was knocked out.

"You've won" Kakashi said.  
"Yeah, I guess I did" Naruto said while laughing

Kakashi disapeared in a puff of smoke with Kiba.  
"Oh yeah" Naruto said while puffing away.  
Naruto reapeared by Hinata.

"Hey Hinata you wanna go eat something?" Naruto asked.  
"No, Kakashi was here and said that Kiba got hert and I'm going to see him" Hinata said.

Hinata walked away.

"Crap, I win the match and he gets a date wih Hinata" Naruto complained.

It seemed to naruto that he lost the match for Hinata because he didn't get hinata. Naruto walked to the dumpling store to wipe his anger on the dumplings but when he got there he saw Sakura already there.  
"Hey Sakura" Naruto said.  
"Huh" Sakura responed.

"Hello" naruto repeated.

"Oh hi" Sakura said.

"Can you help me?" Naruto asked.  
"With what?" Sakura asked.  
"Hinata" Naruto said.

"Oh, I can try as long as you get dumpling's for me" Sakura said.

"You got it" Naruto said grinning.  
Naruto bought the dumplings and handed them over to her.  
"Now what do I do?" Naruto asked.  
"We'll start tomarow" She said " Be here tomarow".

"Ok" Naruto said whle walking home. When he got home he went straigh to bed.  
He awoke from his bed and got his clouths on. Then he made Ramen and ate it. Then he headed out. Sakura was waiting for him at the dumpling store. Naruto didn't know what sakura could do to help him but he had to try.

"Hi sakura" Naruto said.

"Hi" Sakura said.  
"what ya got for me?" Naruto asked.

"Flower's" Sakura said.

"Flower's?" Naruto asked confused.  
"Get Hinata flowers" Sakura said.  
"Oh" Naruto said.  
"Ok lets go" Sakura said.  
"To where?" Naruto asked.  
"To Ino" Sakura said.  
"Why her?" Naruto asked.  
"Because she has a flower shop idiot" Sakura said.

"Oh" Naruto said.

They walked away to go find Ino for the flower's.


	6. secrets out

**Hi I know that I havn't wrote in a long time but here's chapter six! I just wanted to say that whenyou see ~~~~~ in the story it mean's that the words in the middle of it are a dream.**

Chapter 6: Naruto and Sakura arrived at Ino's flower shop. Naruto walked in first with Sakura waited out side.  
"Hi naruto what do you want?" Ino asked.  
"I would like some flower's" Naruto said.  
"how many? " Ino asked.  
"uhh" Naruto said not knowing.  
Sakura then walked in. "He will like fifteen flowers" She said.  
"What type?" Ino said.  
"He dosn't care" Sakura said.  
Naruto just stood there silently. When they were done talking Naruto payed for the flowers and left the shop. Naruto went to find Hinata so he could give the flowers to her. He found her at the hot spring's. Naruto walked torward her.  
"I got you some flower's" Naruto said kinda slowly.  
"Th...Tha...Thank you" Hinata stammered.  
Naruto was inch away from Hinata when a boy bumped right on the back. Which made Naruto kissed Hinata's lips. After acouple secconds face went red and she fainted.  
"Hinata!" Naruto yelled while catching her.  
Naruto picked her up bridal style. He poofed away and repapeared at his appartment. He walked up the stairs and into his room and layed her on his bed. Then he walked out of his room and out of the apartments when...  
"Have you seen Hinata?" Neji asked.  
Naruto was so surprised that he jumped and hit the wall.  
"No," Naruto said  
"Ok," Neji said.  
Neji walked away as Naruto walked forward when kiba came up out of no where and punched naruto in the stomach sending him into the wall. Kiba picked Naruto up by his coat. "How dare you kiss Hinata" Kiba said.  
"I won the battle" Naruto said.  
"You might have won the battle" Kiba said while letting go of his coat punched him in the face " but, the war isn't over!" "She's mine!" Naruto said.  
"She's mine!" Kiba said.  
"I won the fight so she's mine!" Naruto yelled  
"What fight?" Came a small faint sound.  
"Hinata" Naruto said said.  
"You guy's fought to see who would have me" Hinata said "I'm not a tool you can have when ever you want to" Hinata spat.  
Hinata then ran away, with tear's coming out of her eye's like a water fall.  
"Hinata" Both Kiba and Naruto said at the same time.  
"this is all your falt!" Kiba yelled.  
"Stop fighting!" Sakura yelled "you made Hinata cry, sonow you have to find her, and appoligize to her".  
"Sakura's right" Naruto said "we messed up".  
Then they ran after Hinata's direction, hoping that she hadn't gone home. they found her by the accademy. They slowed there pace and started to walk.  
"Hinata..." Naruto said.  
"we're sorry about our fight over you" Kiba said.  
"We both just liked you, and I guess we went over bourd" Naruto explained.  
"We didn't relise that when we were fighting for you, we were taking a big step backwards" Kiba said.  
It was silent for awhile until Hinata spoke up.  
"We're still friends but, right now we're not anything else" Hinata said while poofing away.  
"I guess we deserve that" Kiba said.  
"Woof" Akamaru woofed.  
"Well, I guess we'll have to stop fight" Naruto said.  
"Yeah, I'll see you tomarrow" Kiba said.  
Kiba then left, after acouple minnutes Naruto walked to his bed room. At first he kept thinking about Hinata, and him taking a big step backwards in there relationship. But, after Naruto layed down, he was asleep.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ _Hinata was walking home in the dark when Orochimaru came out of no where and slashed her with a sword. Hinata screamed. Naruto was there watching every thing, but he could not move. He could not help.  
"Hinata!" naruto said.  
Then Orochimaru came and slashed Hinata again.  
"No! Hinata!" Naruto yelled while using all the strength he had.  
Orochimaru then attack Hinata five more times. The blood oozed from her body like rain slowly going down your face. Her scream was as loud as a stario turned on max. Hinata fell to her knee's. By now there was a puddle of blood on the ground.  
"Hinata Don't give up!" Naruto yelled.  
"It won't hirt that much Hinata" Orochimaru said.  
Then He stabbed Hinata in the heart.  
Naruto fell to his knee's crying a flood of tear's "Hinata!" Naruto yelled with all his breath "You can't die"._  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Naruto woke up with the blanket off the bed and his pillow wet from tear's. His eye's were red as blood. Naruto walked outside. But, then a puff of smoke appeared out of now where, and then he got struck in the back. Naruto then hit the ground head first.  
"A ninja must be ready for anything" Kakashi said "If that was a real opponent you would have been killed".  
"I'm not in the mood" Naruto said.  
Naruto started walking away. The thought that kept him awake last night popped up in his mind and it seemed to be the only thing hecould think of. He then slammed into rock lee.  
"Sorry" Naruto said when he started thinking about what was going on now.  
"No it is my falt I should have been looking where I was going' Lee said.  
"Bushy-brow" Naruto said "Have you seen Hinata?".  
"No, Neji said she never left the house" Lee explained.  
"Well that sucks" Naruto said "I was hoping that we could get dumpling's or ramen and put this fight with me and kiba behind us".  
"What?" Lee said.  
"Nothing" Naruto said while runing off.  
"Hinata's at her house but maybe if I bring a present or something like that this will be all behind us" Naruto thought "But what?".  
"I got it" Naruto said aloud " I'll get her a medical book".  
Naruto then went to a store merchant and bought the book. He then started walked torwards HInata's house when he saw kiba with a flower.  
"Are you getting Hinata a gift to?" Naruto asked.  
"Yes" Kiba said.  
"I'm going to give mine to her first" Naruto said while dashing off.  
"No you won't" Kiba said while following.  
They rounded a corner heading straight to the door of Hinata's when a grown just stuck out his hand signilling to stop.  
"May I ask what you are doing here?" The man asked.  
"We came to see Hinata" Naruto said.  
"Well miss Hinata said she doesnot want to be disterbed" He said.  
"Oh, man" Kiba said with sorrow "Well can you at least give her these and say it's from Naruto and Kiba?"  
"Sertanly" The man said while grabbing the item's and walking back inside.


	7. Giving in

Chapter 7:

Naruto was walking down a grassy meadow "I can't beilieve that I was put on a mission with kiba, and hinata. I mean Hinata's good but Kiba is the bad part of all this".;  
Naruto then started to think back when they were back in the hokages mansion when tsunade the fifth hokage gave them the mission.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ "Naruto, Hinata, and kiba" Tsunade said while looking at some paper work " You three are going on a mission together to help a traveler who was attacked, He is from the hidden sand village"  
"But..." Naruto kinda shot out without thinking (The only thing he could think was that he was going on a mission with Kiba, and Hinata)  
"No but's" Tsunade said "if we help the hidden sand out the alliance between us might stay the way it is".;  
All three of them walked out of the hokages mansion with confussion on there faces, Naruto's confussion was on the fact he had to figure out what he was going to say to hinata while they were on the mission. Would they make up and go back to the way they were or would they stay the same, or will it get even worse than it is now. Those were the question's raddling in naruto's head, Infact they were so distracted by the question's that he almost hit a wall. After getting packed and ready to go they set off for the sand village.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ By now they were surrounded by sand, and Naruto had said nothing to hinata or Kiba. Naruto now felt that it was hope less to get the right word's to say to Hinata. So Naruto opened his mouth to say something to Hinata when a kunai came out of nowhere. Naruto had to jump and take a stab from the kunai so it didn't hit the sand guy. Then all of a sudden two ninja's popped out of the bushs.  
"This is all they sent to stop us" One of the men said "I'm insalted".;  
Naruto pulled out the kunai in his arm. Naruto glared at the men who had thrown a kunai at him. the first man was wearing a black cloak and had black hair. the other one was in a white cloak and had white hair that mad him look old. Naruto was so confused about Hinata that a fight feel's perfect to relieve stress. Then Naruto jumped forward and punched the black haired man in the cheek sending him sliding on the grass. Then without word the white haired man punched naruto sending him into a tree. But, when he tried to get up he couldn't move. all of a sudden Naruto's legs burned with the pain like he got hit by the lightning blade "Naruto what's the matter get u..." Kiba tried to say right before he got punched by the white haired guy, that sent him to the ground in five secconds. Then the black haired ninja came out of his trance and showed up right in front of hinata. He pulled out a kunai and stabbed her in the stomach, then he threw her to the side.  
"Brother, we said no stabbing, there just kids" the white haired man said.  
"I know I just love the sight of blood" The black haired man said " Last but not least the man we actually came for"  
Naruto couldn't think straight he only thought of The dream he had about orochimaru, and Hinata. Naruto was so angry that he didn't relise that he was standing with red chakura corsing threw him. The red chakura was showing and naruto had no controle of it, The chakura was splashing threw his body. Then Naruto flew torwards the white haired man and punched him. The punch sent him flying torwards a tree, But naruto was not even paying attention to him. Naruto's eye's were on the black haired man.  
"You" Naruto said with an angry tone " You hirt Hinata!".;  
"You will pay!" Naruto then poofed a shadow clone, and formed the resengan. But, this time instead of blue the resengan was red. By now the sand village guy was hiding, and the Black haired man started walking slowly back.  
"You love the sight of blood do you now" Naruto said " well I hope you like the sight of your own blood".;  
"no...come...on" The guy begged " I...was...just following order's".;  
But, there was no reasoning with Naruto when he gets that way. So then naruto swung the red resengan and hit the man in the stomach.  
"Resengan!" Naruto yelled.  
Then the man started spiraling threw tree's until he slammmed into a tree when the power of the resengan slowed. then Naruto came to his senses and he didn't have the chakura anymore. Naruto picked up Hinata and turned to look at kiba.  
"I'm taking her to the sand village" Naruto said "I'm counting on you to keep the sand guy safe".;  
Then Naruto disapeared runing as fast as he could so he could get to the sand village before Hinata loss to much blood. Naruto made it there with in twenty minnutes, and hand Hinata to the doctor's. Kiba made it there right after.  
"Kiba" Naruto said with sadness.  
"Yeah" Kiba said.  
"She's your's" Naruto said.  
"Hinata why?" Kiba asked?  
"Because I couldn't protect her until she was already hirt" Naruto said " and if she's mine she might get in trouble and have me not be able to protect like I couldn't protect today"  
"So she got hirt" Kiba said " I don't know why I'm saying this but it was only one time".;  
"Kiba, I care about her to much to have her be hirt because of me" Naruto said " and I know she'll be safer with you, She's your's"  
"But..." Kiba said.  
Then Naruto poofed away leaving Kiba standing there in silence. 


End file.
